Mademoiselle, Are You Lost?
by LeVaire
Summary: A passionate violinist, restricted by her father's conventional ideas. A renowned violin soloist, perpetually pressured by his parents to take a bride. Love, courage and passion. Welcome to their story.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Ashford, England_

_1816_

"Argh!" the lady exclaimed in exasperation and dragged her bow harshly across the E-string in a much irritated attempt to play the difficult set of scores laid out before her. She cringed at the loud, resonating screech.

Fair-skinned, with midnight black hair and hazel brown eyes, 17-year-old Victoria Kingsley had been practicing feverishly so that she could get through the audition to join the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. She glared at the scores for the audition. The demisemiquavers stared out at her mockingly from the thin, yellowing paper. Gritting her teeth, she tucked the violin under her chin and rested the bow on the strings, ready to tackle the infuriating notes for the umpteenth time.

An unsuccessful hour later, she collapsed onto the settee and stared broodingly at her violin. Her fingers felt sore and numb from gripping the bow too tightly in her frustration. Her neck was stiff and her arm muscles ached from holding up the violin for long hours. She fingered the violin strings lovingly. It was a gift from her grandfather, and one that she deeply treasured. She pondered on how she could improve her playing skills.

Her thoughts then wandered to Tiffany, her best friend, who was currently away in France on a family vacation. Oh, if only her friend were here right now. Tiffany plays the flute and the two girls have often practiced together in Tiffany's house where Victoria could play her violin without worries.

The slam of a door jarred her out of her train of thoughts. _Her father!_ Thankfully, she had ceased her playing. Her father, the Duke of Ashford, abhorred the idea of her playing the violin. _Why, it would give you callused finger pads, not to mention sores and blisters! Why could you not pick up something else like sewing or painting or even the pianoforte?_ She rolled her eyes heavenward as her father's horrified voice surfaced in her mind.

_Splendid_, she thought grudgingly. Now she would probably have to leave the house to practice, lest he heard the music and spark off another half hour lecture on how the violin could ruin her fingers. She snorted as she heard her father's imaginary voice berating her at the back of her mind.

Banishing that voice, she dragged her opened violin case onto the settee and packed her instrument and all the necessary items in. Picking up the strap of her violin case, she slung it across her shoulder and made her way out of the room. She heard another door slam shut; her father's study. A small grin flitted across her face as she crept stealthily along the hallways and down the staircase. But her joy was short-lived. Swiftly making her way to the main door, she realized yet another obstacle stood in her way: Peldon, the butler.

"Lady Victoria," Peldon greeted formally as he saw her approaching figure. But a frown creased his forehead as he saw the ominous black case slung across her slender shoulders.

"Peldon," She smiled sweetly. "I will be going out for a walk in Hyde Park this afternoon. I will return before dinner is served."

The frown deepened. Peldon was an adoring and fiercely loyal butler, but terribly conventional at times.

"Unaccompanied? And with your violin? You know how His Grace feels about your playing the violin and-"

"Julian will be accompanying me." She blurted out, interrupting the butler in mid-sentence. Her elder brother of two years had stridden casually into the room in time to catch Victoria's last statement. His brows shot up.

"Victoria, I-" Julian began, but got cut off by a swift, dark look from his sister.

"Peldon, Julian will be accompanying me to Hyde Park," Victoria repeated. "We will be taking the carriage."

Peldon turned his head and glanced at Julian, as did Victoria, who sent him a meaningful glance. Understanding began to dawn on Julian as he caught sight of the black case that Victoria clutched so tightly in her grasp.

Shooting his little sister with an exasperated look, he nodded to Peldon. Torn between his loyalty to the Duke and Victoria's happiness, the butler hesitated. Victoria gazed at him imploringly with pleading eyes.

An agonizing moment later, Peldon relented.

"The Duke will have my head." He muttered almost inaudibly, shaking his head as he resigned himself to his fate. Victoria's face lit up with joy as she gently dropped her violin case to the ground and flung her arms around the torn butler, hugging him.

"Thank you, Peldon!!" The butler flushed a crimson red.

"I shall arrange to have a carriage brought around." A flustered Peldon announced, as he straightened up and promptly left the room.

Once alone, Julian rounded on his sister.

"Victoria!" he chastised. "What were you thinking? What if father finds out? You know very well how he dislikes you playing that instrument." His gaze fell onto the black case.

"I do not care. Father will not find out if we return early, he is preoccupied in his study. Now, let us not tarry." Finishing in a voice that brooked no argument, she bent and picked up her violin case. Julian rolled his eyes heavenward as he followed his sister out of the house. That girl was just as stubborn as her father.

Taking hold of Victoria's precious violin case, Julian climbed into the carriage first. Setting the black case on the plush red cushion, he turned around and helped Victoria into the carriage.

"Thank you once again, Peldon! You've been such a kind dear," Victoria crooned. "We will be back before dinner!" she promised, eyes twinkling with joy, as the carriage pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Author's note: Tiffany belongs to my friend Tallie. To read Tiffany's story, you can obtain the link from me (I have no idea why I can't put up the link here) and be swept away by Tiffany and the Flutist - Of Flutes and Roses. 

And a big "Thank you!" to Drop Your Oboe, Lalaith and Thessaly!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you really serious about practicing your violin in the park?" Julian asked casually as the carriage bumped over uneven roads. Victoria nodded absent-mindedly, as she stared out of the window and fingered her black violin case lovingly, notes from the audition piece already floating around in her mind.

The carriage rolled along the gravel path in Hyde Park as Victoria kept a look out for a deserted spot so she wouldn't embarrass herself too much when she practices. She did not particularly enjoy practicing her violin in the park, but there was nowhere else available under the given circumstances.

Spotting a small, beautiful Victorian fountain, she halted the carriage, flung open the door and leapt out almost before the carriage ground to a stand-still. Ignoring Julian's wry comments about her unladylike behavior, she carefully surveyed her surroundings: an old man sitting on a wooden bench on the far, far end with a golden retriever and another two gentlemen riding on horses in the opposite direction. It was relatively deserted. Satisfied, she turned back to the carriage, a smile gracing her lips as she reached inside for her violin case. Julian handed the black box to her as he stepped out from the carriage gracefully.

"Am I going to have to sit here and suffer through your playing?" Julian drawled, in a teasing manner, as he folded his arms across his chest and fixed her with a lazy glance. Glaring daggers at her brother, Victoria took out her scores from the front pocket of the violin case and set them carefully by the magnificent fountain, ensuring that the sprays would not dampen the papers.

"You can always roam around the park on your own. I will be all right," she snapped as she fixed the shoulder rest onto the back of the violin.

"And leave the brat here on her own? Not on your life."

Victoria glared at him and rolled her eyes. Julian just flashed a grin and flopped down onto a nearby marble bench. Her brother was so terribly protective of her at times. Tucking the violin under her chin, she began to play.

The piece started off fast, at Allegro. Then it slowed down to Andante, before ending off at Allegro once more. The demisemiquavers really made her fingers knot up and the slow part seemed to lack emotions.

She hit a flat note and saw Julian cringe. Sighing, she stopped playing and strode over to him. She sank down on the marble bench beside him. Laying the violin on her lap, she stared up into the azure blue sky and let out another sigh.

"You really want to get into that orchestra, do you not?" Julian said. Victoria nodded wearily and rubbed her temple. Suddenly, she caught sight of Julian's face twisting into a grimace. A worried frown crossed her face.

"Julian, what is-" Victoria started but got cut short by a dismissal wave of Julian's hand.

"Nothing, I think it is just something disagreeable I have consumed this morning."

Understanding dawned on Victoria as she fought to stifle a laugh. "Go on, take the carriage to the nearest-"

"I will not leave you here alon-"

"Julian, I am not five. I am perfectly capable of looking after-"

"This park is deserted! What if-"

"Would you quit interrupting me every other second? Look, I am already seventeen, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Besides, it is not as if you would be gone for hours." Julian opened his mouth, ready to shoot out another protest, when Victoria stood up and gently pushed her brother to the carriage.

"Shoo, go now, before you make a scene of yourself." Another bout of pain overtook him as he finally gave in to her commands and stepped into the carriage.

"You will be all right, Victoria?" Julian poked his head out of the carriage window as the carriage lurched forward.

Exasperated, Victoria nodded, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, yes. Now put your head back in before you lose your balance and fall." Smiling softly, she watched Julian retreat back into the safety of the carriage. The carriage drove further and further away until it was no more than a mere spot in the distance. Turning, she walked back to the bench and picked up her violin once more.

A young man walked broodingly down the winding paths of Hyde Park, seeking the serenity and solace he could never find in his household, with his parents constantly breathing down his neck.

Letting out a ragged sigh, he strolled along the river Serpertine. He flipped open his pocket watch. He didn't have much time. An hour later and he would have to return back home to collect his violin to join the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra for rehearsals. He had to get out of the house. His parents were pressurizing him to take a bride. Again. He was really tired and weary of their perpetual naggings. There were more pressing matters that bothered him. To be exact, the invitation to perform a solo with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra at the ball in Lord Bradford's manor for the London Season. He was renowned violinist, though he never joined an orchestra due to his title.

He had graciously accepted their invitation, which had irked his parents. They had exclaimed that his performing would cut short his time to socialize and dance with the ladies. He wasn't the least bit bothered about that fact actually. In fact, he wasn't even interested in any of the ladies, many of whom were prim and proper, prissy ladies who simpered and clung to him like moss on a tree. Shuddering at the memory of his last Season, he pushed them all to the back of his mind as he walked along the graveled path, hearing the crisp crunch of dried fallen leaves as he trod on them.

Suddenly, the mellow tones of a violin drifted out and reached his ears. Surprised, he halted in his steps and listened intently. It was a piece he knew well, for he had played it several times before. The player was obviously not very skilled yet; the demisemiquavers were uneven and jerky and the slow movement sounded a bit stiff. Raising his eyebrows at the thought of people actually practicing in a park, he started off towards the source of the music, curious to find out more about the mysterious player.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Following the inconsistent notes, Gerard De Wilde, the Duke of Safford, walked on and rounded a bend. He was met with a sight to behold: a beautiful young lady in a sky blue morning dress standing by a magnificently sculpted fountain. Midnight black tresses cascaded past her shoulders, half of them held up by a delicate silver pin at the back of her head. Her eyes were closed gently as she pulled the bow, lifting the rich sound from the instrument. He found it quite interesting guessing the color of her eyes, and subsequently yearned to learn their true color. Captivated was the word, he was captivated. Time seemed to slow down as he stood partly obscured by a tree and continued to observe her closely. Her bow movements, her gentle swaying to the music, the few strands of hair that had escaped her pin and now framed her face...

_Screech! _The magical moment was destroyed as she accidentally exerted too much pressure on the bow and an awful sound emanated from the violin. The bow stopped moving and she opened her eyes. From a distance, he couldn't see her eyes properly, but they looked to be a warm, lovely brown. She frowned and looked down at her scores, sitting at the edge of the fountain.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and sent her scores scattering off the fountain edge. Giving a small shout, she hurried to put her violin down and give chase to her scores. Gerard took a small step, intending to help her when the wind brought the scores flying in his direction and came to land on the grass at his feet. The lady's head whipped around and she froze, catching sight of the gentleman standing by the tree for the first time.

The dark woolen tail coat contrasted sharply with the starched white muslin shirt. His cravat was perfectly knotted, and his breeches were just the right shade of light brown. Slightly wind-blown, a tuft of jet black hair fell over his eyes as he gazed at the lady.

Abruptly, she realized that she had been staring. Flushing a crimson red, she cast her eyes shyly to the ground. The gentleman bent down and gracefully scooped up her scores.

"Mademoiselle, your scores," He said in a deep, rich voice, laced with a hint of French accent.

"Merci, Monsieur," Victoria replied haltingly back in French, meaning "Thank you, Mister" as she took back her scores from his hand. Her French wasn't very good, but one of her maids had taught her some basics. A lovely smile graced his lips, lightening up his face. Victoria blinked. Her thoughts were racing. _This handsome gentleman speaks French! _

"I happen to overhear your playing, my Lady, and I hope you're not offended by my not notifying you of my presence," His voice cut through her wandering thoughts like a knife, bringing her sharply back to reality. He spoke in perfect English.

Mortified beyond words, she turned several shades of crimson. Suddenly, the blades of lush green grass at her feet seemed very interesting. _He had heard her awful playing! _She visibly cringed at the thought of him listening to her flat notes, her uneven demisemiquavers, her rather bland slow movement, her...

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and realized that he was gazing at her with a curious light in his alluring grey eyes, patiently waiting for a reply.

"It is all right. But I am afraid, monsieur, that my playing is not exactly the most pleasant sound to the ears," Victoria finally managed, still blushing faintly. She looked up at him only to see an amused smile lurking at the corners of his mouth. _Oh great, he's going to start laughing at me. _Victoria thought in dismay and slight annoyance.

Gerard looked at the slightly flustered brown-eyed beauty in front of him, now nervously toying with her hands, and couldn't help but smile. True, her playing wasn't exceptional, but it wasn't as terrible as she had described it. Try as he might, but he was unable suppress an amused grin as he observed a myriad of expressions flit across her face; shyness, then embarrassment, and now a mixture of disappointment and an almost imperceptible hint of irritation.

"No, mademoiselle, your playing is, in fact, not quite as terrible as you had feared."

Victoria's irritation grew. _Not quite as bad as she had feared?! This translates to being rather mediocre, so to speak. _What was wrong with her? First she was embarrassed that he had heard her playing and had even personally admitted that it was not of standard. Yet she now felt annoyance at the gentlemanly words of blunt insult. Mentally slapping herself, she tried to conceal her irritation, but the attempts were rather futile. The weak smile she had plastered on her face threatened to slip.

"All you need is just practice and more practice." Gerard's smile widened as he regarded her with twinkling eyes, full of amusement. Of what exactly, she couldn't for the life of her figure out. In fact, that maddening smile of his was really starting to test her very limited patience.

"That is what everyone says," she snapped impatiently. "But these notes here," she gave the demisemiquavers a hard jab with her finger. "are totally testing my already thinning patience."

Her eyes narrowed and her scrutinizing gaze swept over his impeccable dressing. She surmised that he was a wealthy man, and one that is probably titled too. "And what do you know of playing the violin anyway? Gentlemen like you know nothing of music."

Her mouth snapped shut, seeming to realize that she had gone a bit too far. What is the matter with you, she berated herself silently. All he did was smile that annoying smile and her temper would veer out of control. She opened her mouth and was about to apologize when the impossible happened.

His smile broadened into a grin that showed even, white teeth and a dimple on his left cheek. And then he began laughing.

Her jaw almost dropped open in astonishment. She had expected him to be insulted, outrageous, fuming mad, whatever it was, it definitely wasn't this. She had just insulted him and here he was laughing. Laughing! All she could do was to stare at him stupidly like an imbecile.

Irritation, impatience and bewilderment spurred her anger. Finding her voice, she snapped, "I have absolutely no idea what you find so amusing, Sir. But if you're going to continue to laugh all day, you'll have to excuse me, for I am taking my leave."

Sobering up immediately, he apologized. "Forgive me, my Lady. I had forgotten myself for a moment there." But a small grin still lingered on his mouth and his silvery grey eyes twinkled with laughter. Oh, how she would like to wipe that smile off his face.

Suddenly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch. His eyes widened and a soft expletive escaped his lips.

"Forgive me once more, my Lady, but I believe I'm about to be late for an appointment. Do excuse my abrupt departure, but I do hope that our paths will cross again." With that, he smiled that infuriating smile, turned and began walking away, before she could so much as utter a single word.

She stared after his departing figure in confusion and annoyance. What in the world is wrong with him? First, he appeared out of absolutely nowhere, then he commented on her mediocre playing and actually laughed when she insulted him. This was one puzzling gentleman. Not to mention his annoying smile, that sincere, knowing smile that could spark off her irritation so effortlessly. This handsome stranger was affecting her in ways she had never been affected before.

"Goodness! On the contrary, Sir, I sure hope I'll never have the misfortune to lay my eyes on you again," She muttered to herself as she watched him disappear among the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Victoria could not stop thinking of him. He kept invading her mind; disrupting her peace. His infuriating, knowing smile, the way his eyes has twinkled with amusement, the way he had gazed at her with such intensity, the way he...

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she picked up her violin. For goodness sake, she didn't even know his name! Besides, he had gotten on her nerves. So why was he having such an effect on her?

Determined to forget all about this strange man, she concentrated fully on her music and poured her heart and soul into the practice.

The sound of horses' hooves tapping on the graveled ground interrupted her music, signaling an oncoming carriage. Victoria's bow movements stilled and she opened her eyes. Julian was back. Smiling, she watched the carriage proudly bearing the Ashford's crest slow to a dead stop. The door swung open and Julian stepped out.

"Not bad kiddo, not bad at all!" Julian declared as he walked towards her with easy grace. Victoria's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I heard your playing from the carriage," he explained, reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair affectionately. Victoria ducked, trying to dodge his hand and save her hair from damage. But she realized her mistake soon enough. He was tall, and ducking made it easier for his large, affectionate hand to tousle her hair.

"Thank you very much Jul, but you can praise me without messing up my hair," Victoria shot back, giving him her best serious look, but still, she was unable to suppress a grin. Reaching up, she unfastened her silver pin and tried to salvage the mess by combing her fingers through the black locks. Julian's face lit up with a boyish grin. Her brother was so handsome that it took her breath away sometimes. She wondered when he would find a bride.

"Anyway, the hour grows late, Vic. Shall we be getting back home now?" Julian enquired as he watched Victoria re-fasten her hair with the pin.

"Oh, what is the time now?"

Julian flipped out his pocket watch. "An hour to dinner."

"Goodness! We'd better be leaving, before father leaves his study and discovers us gone." Victoria said, while hurrying over to pack her violin and scores. Julian smiled and walked over to take the black violin case from her hands and lead her to the carriage.

Victoria and Julian slipped through the white Victorian front doors and into the house.

"Lady Victoria. Your Grace." Peldon nodded to Victoria and Julian respectively and shut the door gently behind them.

"Peldon, is father...?" Victoria trailed off warily.

"His Grace has yet to leave his study, my lady."

"Thank goodness!" Victoria breathed a sigh of relief and a warm smile spread across her face.

"Twerp." Julian grinned and tweaked her nose playfully. Victoria swatted his hand away and moved past him to ascend the stairs.

"I am going to get ready for dinner," Victoria called behind her back. Julian shook his head but smiled as he started for his own bedchamber.

The Duke of Ashford gingerly set down his glass of wine. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a slip of paper and placed it upon the polished mahogany dining table. Three pairs of curious eyes swiveled to the object of attention.

Raising an elegantly arched eyebrow, the Duchess of Ashford queried. "My dear, would you care to explain?"

The Duke of Ashford picked up the letter and unfolded it.

My dearest Duke and Duchess,

Please be informed that you and your family are cordially invited to attend a ball which will be hosted by me. The ball will commence on 20th September, this coming Saturday. We should immensely appreciate it if you could kindly reply, preferably by 13th Sept. All of us at Bradford Manor eagerly await your favorable reply.

The Duke of Bradford,

Thomas William Benton


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Victoria stared broodingly at the miniature figurine of a violin standing on her vanity. It was a gift from Julian on her last birthday. The date of the audition is fast approaching and still, she hadn't had much time to practice, due to her father's constant disapprovals.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Come in."

The door gently opened to reveal her lady maid, Mary.

"My lady, Her Grace has sent me to assist you with your dressing for the Bradford's ball tonight," Mary explained demurely.

"Oh, right. The ball." Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. Her mother had been so excited at the prospect of a ball. She'd almost immediately called up her dressmakers to make a couple of new dresses just for the ball.

"Does this pink satin dress make me look fat? Or do you think that green chiffon dress suits me better? And what about that blue cocktail dress?"

Victoria visibly cringed as she recalls how her mother had pulled out dresses after dresses from her large collection in two separate wardrobes. Thankfully she wasn't alone; her brother didn't enjoy those balls, dinners and high teas much either. The ladies cling too much to him, he always complains. Victoria remembered how a pretty blonde lady in a pink chiffon dress had clung onto his arm and had refused to let go during the last Season.

Chuckling, Victoria wondered if history would repeat itself again tonight.

"Lady Victoria?" Mary's voice broke through her wandering thoughts.

"Oh yes, Mary, I am so sorry." Victoria flushed crimson and thought "She must think me insane after observing the myriad of expressions that have crossed my face."

"Well, let us proceed with the dressing then," Victoria said and strode over to her wardrobe.

* * *

"My my, the brat's growing up. I am going to have a hard time fending off your suitors tonight." A masculine voice boomed from the bottom of the staircase.

Julian! Victoria rolled her eyes and shot him an exasperated look that plainly said "Yeah, right."

Dressed in a black evening tail coat, which contrasted sharply with his starched white muslin shirt, Julian was a breathtaking sight, completed with a white cravat and black breeches.

Coming down the curved stairway, Victoria was a sight to behold. Resplendent in an ice blue satin gown that accentuated her figure nicely, her hair was swept up in an elegant French knot. A few tendrils had escaped the knot and now fell down to frame her face prettily.

Reaching the bottom few steps, Victoria gently placed her gloved hand on Julian's outstretched arm and they both proceeded towards the opened front doors where their parents and the carriage were waiting.

* * *

The carriage moved along the uneven stone driveway, gently jostling its occupants. Staring out of the window, Victoria gazed idly at the darkening skies, notes and pieces of all sorts were running through her mind. Her parents and brother were engaged in a conversation about of-all-things, politics, which were of almost no interest to Victoria.

The Bradford Manor came into view of the carriage. Victoria looked in awe at the beauty of it. Opening the window slightly, the lovely scent of roses drifted in, which Victoria breathed in, in delight. Beautiful sculptures of angels decorated the flower beds.

The manor itself was a large two-storey building with cream white walls and impressive Roman pillars, standing tall and proud. The carriage rounded the driveway and came to a complete stop in front of the main doors. Footmen scurried down the steps to attend to the Ashford family.

Stepping out of the carriage, the family of four made their way up the marble steps to the butlet, who stood by the opened front doors. The Duke of Ashford handed their invitation to the butler, who smiled slightly and nodded to them.

"Your Grace, please." Stepping aside, the butler allowed them entrance to the grand manor.

The inside of the manor was even more magnificent. The marble floors were polished to a shine, beautiful pieces of artwork were hung up on the wall and a glittering crystal chandelier hung proudly from the ceiling.

Voices and laughter reached their ears as they neared the ballroom. There must be plenty of people there already, Victoria thought.

As they approached the tall white doors ahead, a pair of gloved butlers turned the curved golden handles and pushed opened the doors to reveal the ballroom inside.

Victoria's hazel eyes widened as she took in the wondrous sight before her. An even more magnificent crystal chandelier hung down from the centre of the ceiling and exquisite paintings of angels with flutes and harps danced elegantly around it. Several tall, glass windows with oak paneling lined the creamy white walls, where intricate golden designs weaved around.

The dance floor was a whirl of colours as the ladies and gentlemen twirled around gracefully. At the sides were small groups of men, talking and laughing boisterously, as wives clustered together to gossip about the latest scandal. Beautiful, young ladies at the side sat together, giggling as they eyed good-looking men.

Victoria's father, the Duke of Ashford was engaged in conversation with several of his business partners, while the Duchess was as usual, keeping up with the latest piece of gossip in town with the other ladies. Victoria tagged alongside Julian as he wandered around in search of his good friend Xavier.

"Jul!" Xavier's voice rang out as he caught sight of his friend. Standing just a slight few inches shorter than Julian, Xavier Williams was just as good-looking. A boyish grin lighted up his handsome face as he weaved his way towards them through the crowded ballroom.

Xavier's eyes landed on the petite figure beside Julian and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Wow Jul, is she who I think she is?"

Smirking, Julian nodded. "I told you, the brat has grown up."

"Are you certain that she is the same girl whom I saw climbing the tree outside your bedchamber ten years ago?"

"The one and only."

Victoria flushed slightly as the two men laughed heartily. She recalled how she had once harbored a childhood crush on Xavier, but that was all past now. She had grown up. Shaking her head at the two men, whom had begun to talk about stuff she wasn't interested in, she began to wander off in the crowd.

A waiter offered her a glass of bubbling champagne, which she graciously accepted. Having found nothing of interest, and no dance partner to dance with, she carried her glass of champagne to the side and settled in one of the empty seats. Gently sipping at her champagne, she looked around at the bustling ballroom.

Indeed, the place was grand and very magnificent, but the ton was full of arrogant and distasteful people. She glanced around the room and there were certainly no lack of richly-dressed snobs. Her thoughts wandered off to her audition piece again.

The orchestra at the other end struck up a new piece of music and couples began moving towards the dance floor. Victoria closed her eyes and listened appreciatively to the smooth, rich sound of the orchestra; the tinkling of the piano, the mellow tones of a violin and the smooth rich sound of a flute. Victoria leaned her head against the wall and let the wondrous sounds wash over her. Her worries were gone, with the arrival of music.

The music gradually slowed to an Andante and softened to a piano. Then a single rich tone of a violin floated out above the rest.

Victoria's eyes flew open. A solo, she realized. A violin solo no less. Intrigued, she stood up and looked at the orchestra, searching for the soloist.

Her eyes landed on the man standing in front, taller than the orchestra behind. Had she possess any less amount of self-control, she would have dropped the glass of champagne she now gripped weakly with her trembling fingers. It was him.


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone!! I have suddenly realised that there are some major flaws in my story and some major editing has got to be done. My apologies and this story will be on a hiatus until I've completed editing. Sorry again and thanks a lot for reading!! I hope you've enjoyed it thus far! (:

Lots of love,  
LeVaire


End file.
